


Smash Into You

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, based off a tumblr prompt, named after a hey violet song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Named after "Smash Into You" by Hey Violet. Based off the tumblr prompt, "We’re both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up."</p><p>Laura and Carmilla are supposed to be meeting blind dates, but end up on a date with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Into You

Laura could not believe she had let Kirsch set her up on a blind date. He had insisted that "D-Bear" was Laura's type and Laura would be thanking him on their wedding day. They were supposed to meet at a burger place down the street from Laura's dorm, and she had already gotten them a table since she was a few minutes early.

 

It's not that Laura didn't date--she just never found the time for it. She was practically dating journalism, anyway. But she had let Kirsch set up this blind date, because believe it or not, Kirsch did know some pretty awesome women.

 

About ten minutes after their meeting time, there was no sign of "D-Bear." Laura was about to get up and leave and go back home to Netflix and her diet of cookies and grape soda, but was stopped when someone slid into her booth.

 

"Hey, cutie." the woman said, her black hair falling in her face. Laura couldn't even form words--this girl was gorgeous. There was no way this was "D-Bear" because something told Laura this girl would not like being called that. The girl smirked at Laura's mouth dropping, and leaned back. "Whats the matter, cupcake? Cat got your tongue?"

 

"I...um....so--"

 

"I get it, you're nervous because we're both on a blind date but really, relax buttercup. It'll be fine." the girl barely showed a smile, instead picked up the menu. "Well, since you're speechless over there, let me just guess, you're Elsie--"

 

"Wait, what?" Laura asked, confused. "Elsie?"

 

"Well, yeah, you ARE Elsie right?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, cutie, if you're not Elsie, I must say, whoever's meeting you is lucky. You're adorable."

 

"I'm not--I--" Laura could feel her face heat up. Damn it. It was not her fault she blushed easily and it was not her fault this girl was extremely gorgeous. She knew she should find Danny, but she also knew that this girl was far more intruiging than Danny sounded.

 

"That bunched up face you make when you're nervous is hilarious, buttercup." the girl smirked. "I'm Carmilla."

 

Laura put her head in her hands. "I"m sorry, it's just--I'm new to this. I haven't dated in a while."

 

"Relax, cutie." Carmilla said, hesitantly reaching her hand out to Laura. "If it helps, I haven't been on a date in three years. I was with my ex for two and a half years. We just broke up, and my friend thought setting me up on a blind date would do the trick."

 

Laura smiled lightly. "So who is your friend?"

"Lafontaine." Carmilla said.

 

"Can't say I know who you're talking about." Laura shrugged. "Do you know Wilson Kirsch?"

"Wait, beefcake's name is  _Wilson_?" Carmilla laughed. "Oh, that's funny."

 

"So you know him?"

"Yeah, we've in a few classes together. But do you mind me asking who he was setting you up with?"

 

"Danny. I don't know her last name."

Carmilla nodded. "Well, cutie, Elsie didn't show up. I don't know if you're even interested in even staying here with me, but I think this could be fun. What do you say we get something to eat and head out to the drive in movie?"

"Is that where you'll plan to use me as a virgin sacrifice--"

 

Carmilla laughed. "You're adorable. Come on, cupcake. Let me buy you dinner. I normally don't do this, so you say no now, and that's it. I won't offer again."

 

Laura looked around and thought about it. "What the hey," she said. "Sure."

 

______________________________________________

 

"Carm, the movie is starting!" Laura smiled excitedly from the couch as Carmilla walked in with the popcorn. She plopped down on the couch next to Laura, putting her arm around her, which Laura immediately snuggled closer. Laura always felt so safe with Carmilla around, like nothing would ever hurt her.

 

"I say we skip the movie cupcake. It looks lame anyway."

 

"You just wanna cuddle." Laura said, giving Carmilla a look.

 

"I--I'm--no." Carmilla said.

 

"Okay, grumpy cat."

 

"Shut up." Carmilla smiled a little, blushing. "Really, cutie, can we--"

 

The door opened, and Lafontaine and Perry walked in. Carmilla groaned and put a pillow over her face. Leave it to the redheads to interrupt her.

 

"Hello to you too." Lafontaine said, sitting on the couch next to Carmilla and grabbing some popcorn. "Jeeps is on his way, he's bringing Kirsch and someone named Danny."

 

"Wait, wasn't your blind date's name Danny?" Carmilla asked slowly, looking at Laura.

 

"Yeah, but relax, Carm. I'm yours." Laura smiled gently, patting Carmilla's knee.

 

"Honestly, L, I think you're better than Elsie. I'm glad you two got stuck with each other."

 

Carmilla and Laura smiled at each other like idiots for a moment, knowing that Lafontaine was right. They hit it off after the blind date and ended up moving in together after a week. It'd been a year and they were happier than ever.

 

That didn't mean they didn't have their fights. There were many times that they'd argue all day, or not speak for days at a time. But every time they went back to each other. Because maybe, Laura thoguht, maybe she liked waking up to hot cocoa every morning that Carmilla would get out of bed to make before Laura had to go to work. Maybe she liked meeting up with Carmilla over her lunch break, or Carmilla going to Laura's work and surprising her with a flower she had picked "I almost got arrested for removing this from private property but I thought of you and wanted to give it to you no big deal" kinda thing. Maybe she liked that Carmilla had this tough exterior and was a really softie on the inside. Or when they babysat for Laura's cousin, and Carmilla was so grumpy about it at first but ended up being amazing with kids. Maybe she liked that she had stayed instead of backing out when she ended up on the wrong date. Maybe she liked being Carmilla's world. Because maybe Carmilla was her world.

 

The door opened, again, and Carmilla groaned. "Why did we not lock the door cutie?"

 

Laura giggled and looked up at Kirsch, J.P., and a tall redhead walking in. "Hey, little hottie." Kirsch smiled, sitting inbetween Carmilla and Laura.

 

  
_I knew I should've scooted closer to her,_ Carmilla thought.

 

"This is Danny." Kirsch said, pointing to the redhead. "Aka, the one you were supposed to go out with."

 

"Hi!" Laura smiled. Carmilla glared Danny up and down. Danny sat next to Laura and the two made conversation, with Carmilla glaring at the tall ginger.

 

"Uh, nerd hottie?" Kirsch asked, looking at Carmilla. "Dude, there's no reason to be jealous. Danny's got a girlfriend."

 

"Who?"

"I don't know, I think her name is Elsie."

 

Laura overheard that and looked over at them, Carmilla and Laura both laughing.

 

Being on a blind date with the wrong person can benefit everyone.

 


End file.
